ioglithfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
"It has always bothered me that the elves, or "fairfolk," are considered so ethereally beautiful. I've known many an elven archivist that I most definitely '''would '''throw out of bed. I assume it comes from some sort of reverence for the elves, borne of the theory that they're descended from angels that arrived on Ioglith to help the ancients combat the force that caused The Collapse. But I maintain that that story is nonsense. And having seen an elf cocoon themself, I believe I've been put off ever considering any elf attractive." ''-Patricia Morello, "On Ioglith and it's Many Facets of Civilization"'' Physical Traits Elves tend to be slightly taller than dwarves, and not quite as tall as humans. They range from 4'8 at the shortest to around 6'10 at the tallest. Elves are bipedal, and tend to have lithe frames. They have long, backward-pointing ears with pointed tips, set into the side of their head. Elves tend to have golden skin, though those that dwell within the depths of Kthonos are more grey in color. Elves have very little hair, save that at the top of their head. They can grow facial hair, if they wait long enough, but it would probably take millennia to have one longer than chin-length. Diet Elves tend to be omnivorous. Lifespan Elves can live indefinitely, assuming they aren't killed by outside forces such as disease or murder. They do not die of old age. Elven maturation is the same as most other races, but at some point, around the age of 60 (give or take) an elf will undergo a metamorphosis like that of a caterpillar. They spontaneously and rapidly begin growing fleshy, tumor-like growths over their skin until they are completely encased in a hard, leathery cocoon. In this form, their body reconstitutes itself, removing the ill effects of aging, and restoring the elf's youth. After around 3 days have passed, they tear their way out of the chrysalis with their teeth, looking not a day older then they did at the age of 20. Should they live another 40 years, this process repeats itself ad infinitum. Reproduction Elves technically give live birth, after a period of pregnancy that typically lasts two months, but elven infants undergo and additional 5 months of growth within a cocoon once outside of their mother's womb. Population Elves are populous, though not within many of the larger nations. They exist primarily in mountain or coastal villages, and some live on the isle of Krampus. Some say many elves live with, or are enthralled by the nature spirits of the forests, but this has never been conclusively proven. Elf Racial Move: Regenerate ''' You can heal your own wounds by applying your ability to regenerate in a short burst, sprouting tumor-like growths over the wounds to repair them. When you '''try to heal your wounds, roll +Con. On a 10+, you heal yourself of 1d6 HP. On a 7-9, you heal yourself of 1d4 HP. On a 6-, you only heal 1 HP, in addition to whatever the GM tells you. Category:Races